Love Song
by Pipe Fox
Summary: Mimi is torn between a student who won her father's approval, and a musician who won her heart.
1. Love Song Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!

Is it just me, or are most of my stories based on movies or something? Well, today is no exception. Right now, being on the little Mimato kick as I am, I'm doing a story based on a movie (that I didn't watch, by the way) called "Love Song". It had one of the most perfect Mimato movie plots ever! So anyway, read on, Digi-Soldiers!

Love Song

Mimi Tachikawa was the last student to step out of the area like classroom after the Semi-finals, and it was just times like these that she wondered why she ever wanted to become a doctor. A pediatrician to be exact. It was a few years ago that she realized her dream. Not that she didn't have a little help…

A smile crossed the girl's face as a blue haired man, two years older than she, came jogging up.

"Hi Joe." The brunette batted her eyes as her would be boyfriend came walking up. After dropping hints for nearly two months, you'd think he'd notice! But Mimi didn't mind waiting. After all, something's are just worth the wait. Joe turned a brilliant red color.

"H-hi Mimi. I'm still picking you up at nine, right?" Mimi flipped her hair flirtatiously over her shoulder and nodded.

"That's right. I'll see you then!" And with a skillful finger tracing along his cheek, she walked past with a confident smile. 

Seven O' Clock, before the date…

"UGH! Sora! Jewel! What should I wear?! I've got nothing to wear!" Sora Takenouchi and Joya Briseno, usually called Jewel, sweatdropped from the plushy chairs where they were sitting in Mimi's massive walk in/ revolving closet. Almost everything was pink, and if the two girl hadn't had been so used to Mimi and her color obsession they would already have passed out from too much of one color. Jewel shook her head sadly as she looked down.

"I don't know, Mimi. I just don't like it. I'm seeing visions about this. You and Joe, Joe and you, it just isn't working out, _chica_." The seventeen-year-old _Chicana_ pushed a strand of rich, chocolate éclair brown hair out of her face.

"I mean, I'm not dissing your taste in men or anything but…this relationship idea _esta muy mal_." Mimi stopped browsing through the multitudes of shades of pink (God only knows how she can tell the difference between them…) and rolled her eyes.

"Jewel, ENGLISH! English is good!" Sora looked up from the student daily magazine she was reading.

"Jewel said that a relationship with Joe wouldn't be very good. And…I kinda think she's right." Mimi immediately stopped browsing through her clothing again with bit of a tear in her honey brown eyes.

"You too Sora? Don't you :sniff: think my judgement is good?" Again, the two teenagers sweatdropped.

"Well…to put it frankly, _muchacha_…to think that a relationship between an _elegante chica_ like you and a _nervoso hombre_ like Joe would work, you'd have to be…pretty much… _loco en la_ _cabeza_." Mimi cast a confused glance at Jewel, then at Sora. Sora sighed and turned the page.

"She said you'd have to be nuts." 

The door of the Tachikawa home opened as two figures went flying (gracefully) out.

"And you so-called friends can just go home! I am so NOT loco in la cab- whatever!" 

*SLAM!*

Jewel glanced from the door to Sora and shrugged as her bronzed hands touched either of her own temples.

"I'm seeing a premonition. I predict that Mimi will come out here in _siete minutos_ seconds and ask what color top she should wear." The older, red-haired young woman looked at her young friend, and then slowly to the door, just as Mimi popped out with two shirts of the exact same color.

"What do you think? Coral Pink or Techno Rose?" Sora smiled evilly, her mischievous nature having come nearly five years late, as she and Jewel ventured down the street towards the latter's house. 

"The pink one!"

"Sorahhhhhh…"

":giggle:"

It was only about 8:45 PM when Joe Kido knocked on the door of the Tachikawa household. It was Mimi's father who answered it.

"Joe, my boy! That's what I like about you! Never too early to take my little pumpkin sweetie sugar muffin out for a nice date and bring her home early too!" Before poor Jyou-san could even think about considering saying hello, Mr. Tachikawa dragged him inside and shut the door after him.

"-and tell us again, Joe dear, about the time you nearly missed your train to meet our plane and welcome us all home! I always get a good laugh out of that one!" Mrs. Tachikawa chirped happily as she, Joe, and Mimi's dad all sat on the couch waiting for Mimi to get ready. 

"Ah, Tachikawa-san…"

"No, no dear! I insist!" Joe smiled shyly.

"Well you see, it all started when-"

"I'm ready!" All three adults looked up to see Mimi standing on the stair case with a smile on her face, techno rose shirt and gray skirt with tiny flower clips decorating her hair. The young woman rushed down the stairs, not even faltering on her clunky pink heels and stood near the door, pink purse in hand.

"Okay, let's go!"

"Oh Mimi you can't go now! Joe was just about to tell us that really funny story about the time he-"

"The time he nearly missed the train to meet our plane when we got back from Hawaii. Mom, you'll heard the story a million times! And besides, Joe doesn't want to tell the story AGAIN do you Joe?" 

"Actually, I wouldn't mind at all!" Mimi was taken back by his decision to stay at her house for another half an hour (Joe's stories always take at least a good half an hour) instead of spending as much time as possible on their date, but with a small, unnoticeable sigh her gaze fell to the ground.

"Oh, okay then. If it's okay with you Joe." Slowly walking towards the couch she sat next to her would-be date and heaved another sigh which, again, went unnoticed.

"-and that's when you landed in your plane and I got there right in the knick of time-…"  
"Okay, Joe's done now, now let's go!" Before anymore words, partings or warning could be uttered, an extremely irritated Mimi pulled her beau out the door and heaved him into his car.

"Geez Mimi, you didn't even say goodbye to your mom and dad." Another soft sigh came out as she looked at her date with earnest.

"I was just ready to go that's all! Now come on! I want to get to that new rock club before it gets too crowded." Shrugging, Joe started the ignition and the two drove down the street.

The place was booming with the loud sounds of rock music and laughter as Mimi Tachikawa and Joe Kido entered the smoky café, one nervous and the other brimming with unsure curiosity. Taking a seat a few tables from the stage where a band was performing, Mimi gave her first look at Joe since she caught sight of the electrifying building. He looked a bit disheveled, and was uneasily glancing around. 

"Mimi, I don't think this is-"

"Hey Handsome." The pair both turned around to come face to face with a woman in a tight red top and long purple hair. The two both turned bright red.

"This is your first time at "Rock This Way" isn't it?" Joe made a loud, audible gulp.

"Well…yeah.." The woman ran her hand down her thigh as she talked.

"Believe me, there's a first time for everything." As the words rolled off her tongue, she seemed to instantly have hold of him and dragged him out onto the dance floor. Mimi was a bit too shocking to object or be jealous, but with a sudden rush of dizziness she stood up, walking towards the exit to get an aspirin that Joe always kept in the glove compartment. But before she could make it out the door, a strong hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, you must be one crazy chic." Still dizzy, Mimi turned her attention to a man about her age, with deep, exotic brown eyes and wild brown hair. Regaining her senses momentarily, she loosened his grasp.

"Look, I just need to get some aspirin from the car." The human stop sign cocked his head curiously and smiled in a goofy sort of way. 

"I'll make you a deal. You stay around and listen to my bud perform and if his music doesn't cure ya, I'll go to the drug store and buy you a whole pack." Mimi really didn't want to be bothered by this…whoever he was, but something in his eyes told her to just go with it. The medical student shrugged.

"Alright. But I need a glass of water or something." The guy nodded, another goofy smile appearing as he turned to leave but suddenly turned back around.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Mimi. My name is Mimi Tachikawa. How about you?" 

"Name's Taichi Yagami. You must be new around here." Mimi raised her eye brows suspiciously and started to wonder if there was some kind of sign saying her current status around here.

"Yeah, so what if I am? And how did you know?" Tai shrugged with another child-like smile.

"I'm around all the time. Besides, as much as I hate to admit it, no girl in her right mind would try to leave right before Ishida's performed." Mimi raised her eyebrows curiously as she watched this Tai-person leave for a drink of water.

"Ishida? What kind of name is-"  


A sudden roar of feminine screams arose as a group of band members stepped on stage. With their backs turned, the brunette wasn't paying much attention to them, and her mind started to wonder where Joe was.

Just then, Tai came back with a glass of cool water, which the young lady promptly gulped down in almost one swallow. The brown haired guy nudged her shoulder gently and pointed to the stage.

"That's the band right there." Mimi glanced up for a second, not paying too much attention seeing as her head still hurt. Her brown haired companion noticed and motioned her over to a seat closer to the stage where the band members could be seen better.

"Hey minna-san! Ready to ROCK?!" The response was enormous, and Mimi had to cover her ears. Completely oblivious to the singer on stage, he started his first song; some American-sounding song Tai called "January Friend." 

Reach

For higher ground

About the way you look

The way you scream out loud

Mine

Just like the last time

It's all the same to me

She said

Let's Pretend

My January Friend

I'm wantin' you again

I wanna touch you

Every single heart that beats pretend

My January friend

I'm wantin' you again

I wanna touch you

Every single heart that beats

The fast, upbeat melody floated and swooshed around her like the wind, the screams and shouts blended with the music, making her head hurt even more. Mimi looked over to see Tai glancing in her direction occasionally with a bright smile of laughter. Shaking her head, Mimi reached for her water again.

Cry

Don't cry out loud

You've gotta bear your cross

But never dream too loud

And you're tied

Tied to the next time

You realize

Your crimes

The chorus repeated again, and Mimi felt dizzier and more disorientated than ever, but she didn't care to leave as she tried her best to drink her water. This time when her companion looked over, his smile faded slowly as he left to get another glass of water.

Time stood still

Monday morning yeah…

Showed me what I had to see

It's not the way I though it should be

Oh yeah

Mimi had had enough. She just wanted to sit down in the car or something or at least get an aspirin. But Tai set another glass in front of her before she could leave.

"Come on, Mimi. Just one more song. I've got the perfect one! This one will take that headache away." Then Tai Yagami ran off in the direction of the stage. Mimi took some more sips of her water as she watched him suddenly run up on stage and start talking to the singer, who, ironically, still had his face hidden from her sight. He threw his arms up in dismay or agitation, but it was obvious that Tai was winning the fight, and finally the blonde guy nodded and sent him away. All smiles once more, Taichi sat down with the fellow brunette and glanced proudly in her direction. 

"Just wait. You'll like this one." Mimi couldn't help but smile at this familiar stranger, who some how had conned her into staying for one more song. Giving a deep sigh, she rested her head on her hand, the headache slowly seeping away and being replaced by anticipation. 

The way the stage had been turned and how they were sitting, it was nearly impossible to get a good view of the lead singer/ guitarist's face, but from what she could make out, he was pretty cute. 

"Okay people. This is a request from a friend of mine for a young lady. It's called "Iris", and it's the last song tonight. 

The crowd cooed their objections towards him. His speaking voice was nice and clear, Mimi thought as she twiddled her fingers on the rim of her glass and sighed as the first, intricate strings started on the main guitar.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't wanna go home right now

Mimi soon became caught up in the rhythm as she let a deep sigh escape at his smooth, alto voice. The crowd and their roars, apparently as caught up as she, had dimmed to a low hum, leaving his voice unbroken and sweet.

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

And sooner or later it's over

I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to se me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

Just as Mimi glanced away, the musician turned towards her, glancing in her direction at Tai with a small, nearly unnoticeable "I'm going to kill you after this" glance. Tai pointed at himself with a small, "Me?" expression. Rolling his blue eyes, Yamato Ishida turned back to his crowd just as Mimi turned back to look up at the stage. 

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movie

And you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

The musical interlude was one of ups and downs. Mimi around and noticed Joe sitting, confused and befuddled with tons and tons of marks with lipstick all over his face. His hair was all messed up, his shirt loosened, and that girl was still sitting with him while she talked casually. But no seeping jealously came up into her veins as Mimi glanced in their direction. Turning back to the stage, she instantly came face to face with the cute singer who was still playing the end of the interlude. Even from the distance, she could see the swirling pools of icy water churning around his pupils, his exact color of his wavy blonde hair as it flowed around his curvy eyes. Chills went up and down her arms as she sat, caught in a stranger's eyes. Suddenly, he turned a soft red color and turned away as the interlude ended.

Tai sat watching them, his mouth wide open in half shock, half smile. Matt had never reacted that way to a girl, especially one he'd set his best bud up with. But this, he nearly missed his cue on… A devious smile appeared on his face as he settled back into this chair.

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

The crowd thundered in applause bring Mimi back to her senses. Her headache was completely gone; the only thing that clouded her mind was the now permanent imprint of that musician's face in her heart. Tai raised his eyebrows curiously at her strange, whimsical smile.

"So…do you feel better?" Mimi snapped back to normal as the crowd shuffled out of the club, seeing as it was closing. "Rock This Way" only stayed open until 12:00 or so at night, and right now it was 11:49 PM. 

"Yeah Tai, I feel fine." The brunette mumbled quietly as she jumped off of the chair and ventured towards where Joe and the purple-haired girl was saying goodbye, if that's what you call it.

Amy finally broke the long, French kiss she had poor befuddled Jyou-san in and climbed out of his lap.

"See? I told you. There's a first time for everything." She grabbed her small purse and strutted away, blowing a kiss in his direction as she left. Joe had a blank expression plastered on his face and was staring directly at the blue walls. Mimi sat down in the chair across from him, a faint smile crossing her face as she saw Tai go backstage in the corner of her eye. 

"Mimi…" Joe whispered in a soft, faint and scratchy voice. 

"Hmm…" Mimi answered back in the same, almost lovesick voice that she answered Tai in.

"I've just been Frenched for the time ever by a girl I only know as Amy numerous times, have danced with five girls at once, and somehow managed to loose my wallet during these events. Can we please go home? I have a test tomorrow and I want to study more." 

Mimi smiled softly as she glanced at him.

"I think I'll just stay here for a little while longer." Joe stopped adjusting his glasses as his dark, nearly black eyes widened and shook his head.

"No way Mimi. Your dad would kill me if I left you here alon-"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her." The couple turned around to come face to face with none other than the "Cute Singer", known only to Mimi as 'Ishida'. He was even cuter close up. Joe frowned slightly, even in his disheveled shape he was still cautious.

"Mimi, do you know this guy?" Mimi looked into the mystery guy's eyes and smiled gently.

"Yeah, his name is Ishida. Right?" The blonde nodded and smiled again, making something in Mimi's heart seem to fall away. Joe gave a skeptical sigh and nodded slowly.

"Alright Mimi. I'll…I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Feeling almost dejected, Joe left "Rock This Way" with his hands in his pockets, while Mimi and the blonde singer watched him until they saw his car drive away.

Mimi giggled uneasily.

"I cannot believe I just did that." She changed her glance from the doorway to the guy beside her, surprised to find him staring right at her, a profound, coy smile on his face.

"Neither can I." Mimi smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, my name is Mimi Tachikawa."

"My name is Yamato Ishida, but…most of my friends call me Matt." Mimi dropped her eyelids a little.

"Then what am I going to call you?"

Just then, a different dark haired guy, some dude part of Matt's band, walked in with a slight redness in his cheeks.

"Um, Matt. We're all packed so…I'll see you tomorrow or something." Matt shot a confident smile at his band member.

"Sure Tek, see ya later!" Tek waved and left. The blonde adult turned back to the blushing brunette and offered his hand out.

"Um.. it's kinda late. Why don't I take you home?" Mimi nodded gently and followed her mystery out of the backdoor while he locked up.

"Come on, this way." Without a second thought, the musician took the girl's hand and pulled her out of the room and into the night air.

It was only about 12:45 PM or so when Matt pulled up to the Tachikawa residence and turned off the engine to his Forest Green BMW convertible, bought for him by his dad a few years ago, so Matt had said. Mimi giggled shyly, and wondered how she could have met someone who she came home with an hour ago and feel like you've known them your whole life. Matt stopped laughing and opened his car door, stepping around and opening hers like a perfect gentleman. But instead of going directly inside, she leaned on the car and smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, you're sweet." Matt shrugged and looked down at the ground. 

"I guess then, I'll see you later. I'll tell Tai you said bye." The brunette was starting to turn a faint pink.

"Thanks. I really owe him one." Before Yamato could climb in his car and drive away, Mimi reached out and pulled him close towards her, totally caught up in the moment.

"Wait, you…you never told me what I could call you…" She whispered, her face unconsciously nearing his.

"Mimi, you can call me whatever you want." Grasping her hands ever so gently, he leaned forward and closed his eyes. Before, however, Mimi sighed and looked away.

"I'm sorry…I just…can't." Confused, but understanding, Matt let go of her hands and nodded.

"I understand. Goodnight Mimi."

"Goodnight…" Giving her one last glance with those crystalline blue eyes, the mysterious blonde rock musician got in his car and drove away. And as Mimi watched him continue down the road, despite what happened just previously, she giggled like a school girl.

"Until tomorrow…"

End of Part One!

Not really much of a cliffhanger. This is a really short story. Maybe about two or three parts. No pressure! But I need lots of reviews for me to continue it. Please review, or ya can drop comments to [Artetiegr@hotmail.com][1]. Hasta Luego!

(the songs January Friend and Iris belong to the Goo Goo Dolls on their CD Dizzy up the girl, kay! BYEE!)

   [1]: mailto:Artetiegr@hotmail.com



	2. Love Song Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!

Okay peoples, chapter two out of four. I had to change it just a little because I realize now that if I put everything I was going to do in just three chapters it would throw everything out of whack! A few things. I didn't understand what this one review said, but this is a Mimoe/ Mimato thing, which means that both Joe and Matt like Mimi, and Mimi can't decide which one. What does that French stuff in the beginning? Sorry, I'm monolingual. Solemnest ingles con muy poco espanol. For all those who can't speak Spanish, I made an attempt at saying "Only English with a little Spanish." Makes it easy for Jewel to say stuff. ANYWAY, read on, fanfic soldiers!

Love Song Part 2

Giggling as she ran up the stairs, Mimi Tachikawa opened the door and plopped on the pillow, burying her face to smoother the laughter and not to wake her parents. Behind her, two curious pairs of eyes watched.

"I take it the date went well, _chica_?" The light-haired brunette sat up, rosy and cheerful, clutching the pillow tight to her stomach as she shook with laughter.

"Jewel, I have just met the most…" Suddenly giving her two best buds a curious look, Mimi cocked her eyebrows. Sora gestured to her yellow pajamas with little pink piggies on them.

"Today's Friday, which means "Sleepover Night." Again, her eyebrows raised.

"Sora, we don't have a Sleepover Night." A mischievous grin appeared on the older girls face.

"We do now." Jewel shrugged sheepishly and pulled on the edge of her short, purple nightgown.

"We had to tell your parents something to let us spend the night and take in all the juiciness, _muchacha_. So tell me, was _Senor_ Joe all that and a bag of _papas_ or was that _guapo chico_ outside your savior? _Dimé_!"

Letting the surprise subside, Mimi proceeded to tell them all that happened, not leaving out anything, if not adding just a little bit more to make it more interesting. After the story, Joya laughed.

"Wow. I didn't know Joe had it in him. I would have loved to see that!" Sora looked smitten, a lovely shade of pink coloring her cheeks.

"I would have loved to see that guy you were talking about…" Her voice trailed off at the strange tone in her voice. The truth was, Sora didn't have eyes for anyone, except the occasional magazine hottie, but this, as Jewel would have put it, was "La Mira de Amor." Mimi's brow furrowed immediately.

"No way, Sora. Get your own hot blonde singer!" Sora immediately snapped out of her trance and frowned.

"I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about that Tai person." Jewel and Mimi exchanged glances with a broadening smile.

"Why Sora? You think he's cute or something?" The carrot-top turned an offbeat shade similar to her hair, but said nothing. Jewel clapped her hands together and squealed in a high pitch voice.

"_¡Tai! ¡Tú tienes muy guapo! ¡Alto, moreno, y guapo! ¡Y romantico tambien! ¡Oh, Tai! ¡Mi amor! ¡Yo quiero ser contigo hasta el fin de hora!" _Both of the older girls cast Jewel either a dark or confused look. The younger girl shrugged before cracking a wide smile.

"_Sora, mi amiga, yo se tú sabes que yo hablé_." Sora frowned again, trying to surpress her up and coming grin and turned away, pretending to be mad as they both casted a glance at Mimi. The exasperated girl next to them threw up her hands in defeat.

"I give up! I'll never understand what you too are saying!" Jewel shrugged again, a warm smile spreading like soft butter under a knife.

_"¡Que lastíma_!" 

"Enough with the Spanish already!"

":giggle:"  


(Time for a little lesson in espanol, people!

Guapo chico ~ handsome boy

Papas ~ slang for 'chips'

Muchacha ~ girl 

Chica ~ girl

¡Tai! ¡Tú tienes muy guapo! ¡Alto, moreno, y guapo! ¡Y romantico tambien! ¡Oh, Tai! ¡Mi amor! ¡Yo quiero ser contigo hasta el fin de hora! ~ Roughly tranlated, I think it means:

Oh Tai! You're very handsome! Tall, dark and handsome! And romantic also! Oh Tai! My love! I want to be with you until the end of time! (sounds so much better in Spanish)

Dimé ~ (pronounced Dee-may, not like the coin, a dime) Tell me

Sora, mi amiga, yo se tu sabes que you hable ~ roughly translated, I think it means:  
Sora, my friend, I know you know what I said. 

Que lastima! ~ What a shame!

That is the lesson for today viewers!)

That Monday, Mimi seemed on cloud nine. She actually didn't mind the pop quiz in Socialogy, or the annoying jabber of Mr. Corinish in Post-Physics. At lunch, she happily bought a 'below standards' Ceasar Salad and sat down at her usual bench with Joe.

"Hi Joe." She chriped happily and opened her lunch, slowly picking at it with a fork. Joe gulped down a piece of sushi and wiped his mouth with a napkin before staring Mimi in the eye.

"Mimi. I want to applogize. I really tried to get that girl away from me, seriously. But she got her friends to gang up on me. Please don't be angry." The girl stopped smiling and cocked her head.

"Are you implying that I'd get jealous?" Joe shrugged immediately and looked down at his California rolls.

"I wasn't sure. I mean, last time I had to take Loraine to the dance you seemed pretty steamed."  
Mimi shrugged carelessly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Her companion remianed silent, lost in his embarrassment. Mimi turned all smiles again and shrugged.

"It's okay. I wasn't mad." The girl popped a piece of letuce in her mouth and chewed silently.

"Besides, if you hadn't have gone off I might not have met my new friend Yamato." Joe spit out the piece of shashimi he was chewing and nearly had a heart attack from inhaling the wasabi sauce. 

"Yamato? Who's Yamato?" Mimi giggled slightly and rested her head on her cheek.

"You're cute, you know, when you panic like that. Joe, Yama is just a good friend of mine. He drove me home on Saturday like a gentleman. I trust him, he'd never hurt me, and he's sweet. Don't worry, I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself." Before the girl could throw her half eaten salad away, the blue haired med student's hand lashed out and grabbed her wrist gently.

"Mimi-san, that's what I'm afraid of. What if one day you can't take care of yourself? If anything ever happened to you…I don't know what I'd do with myself…" Ashamed, the student looked down and appolized.

"Gomen, Mimi-san. I'm getting ahead of myself. Arigato, Ja ne." And with that, Joe Kido hurried off towards his next class. Mimi stood there for a moment, holding her wrist in her hand with a small look of wonder.

Friday Night again at Club "Rock This Way"…

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this…" Mimi started slowly as she waited for Matt's band, which turned out to be called "Rebellious", and performed at this club only on Friday nights. Jewel smiled happily and moved to the groove.

"I'm glad we did chica. This _fiesta_ is jammin'! Right Sora?" Sora was too busy looking around for a certain guy with droopy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and a bronzed completion whose name starts with T and end in I. Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Earth to Sora!" Sora Takenouchi came crashing back to Earth from her (enter that certain person's name here)-circulating satellite. 

"Huh? Oh um, yeah, it's great." Jewel shook her head.

"Hey _chicas_, I'm going to go and get some drinks or something okay? _Hasta_." Suddenly, the applause died down and Tai and another guy with bright red hair stepped out on stage.

"Hey minna! Give it up for our lights coordinator the Iz-man!" A loud cheer erupted from the crowd. 

"Hey Sora! Matt's on next! Sora?" Sora's crimson eyes were super glued on the brown haired figure on the stage. 

"And now, the moment all you ladies have been waiting for…Rebel…ous…" Tai trailed off as he caught sight of the girl sitting near Mimi with red hair and eyes. You know those moments when time seems to go in slow motion just so you can capture the image? Well, in this case, time just seemed to make a dead stop.

Matt's band walked through the curtains, gear in hand. Tai noticed, of course, but never took his eyes away from that…girl…

"Here…they are…WAHHHH!" Tai fell off the stage. Mimi gasped and glanced over at Sora.

"Sora do you think he's ok- Sora? Sora…?" 

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Sora Takenouchi asked down to the fallen and confused brown haired guy as she clasped his hand gently in efforts to pull him away from the cheering crowd. The wide, boyish brown eyes of Taichi Yagami slowly opened as he caught sight of his dream girl. Hearts and stars suddenly appeared everywhere.

"I am now…"

"_Oy_ _chica_. Where's Sora?" Mimi giggled slightly and pointed towards a corner, where Tai and Sora were talking…well, actually, they were star gazing into each other's eyes and sighing every thirty or so seconds while saying nothing what so ever. Jewel laughed and pulled herself up onto the tall, barstool chairs and set a soda in front of her _amiga_. 

"So _muchacha_, which one is the illustrious Yamato Ishida?" Mimi smiled softly and pointed to the singer on stage. They were in the middle of singing a song "Bullet Proof" (if you didn't notice, all the songs that Matt's band sings in his fic are from the Goo Goo Dolls' CD, "Dizzy up the Girl".). The tall, slender blonde glanced in Mimi's direction and winked. The brunette turned a pale pink. Jewel licked her lips mockingly.

"Ooh…spicy.." Mimi snapped her attention to the girl and frowned. Jewel smiled.

"Just kidding, chica. I think I've got my eyes on that hottie right there." Excusing herself, the _Chicana_ stood and walked over towards group of people, one brown haired girl, a blonde and maroon haired guy. Her older friend watched her go before turning her attention back to the stage. 

"_Hola_." Joya Briseno cooed out with a smile. The two boys looked over in surprise, but the girl seemed completely at ease.

"Hi. Are you knew here?" The slender brown haired girl asked. Jewel nodded.

"My name's Jewel. Yes, I am new here."

"My name's Hikari Yagami. This is Takeru Takaishi and Daisuke Motomiya. TK's brother is performing up there. Why don't you sit down with us?" Not taken back in the least bit by Hikari's openness, the Latino girl nodded and pulled up a chair between her new found friend and the second boy mentioned, Daisuke. 

Just then, Matt announced another song.

"Konbanwa, minna-san!" The crowd cheered wildly, more so a reddish-purple haired girl with a white shirt that had 'Rebellious' printed in by letters. 

"Our last song is going to be a new one called Slide, that I thought of about a week ago after I met someone special…" The musician smiled softly and looked over towards his princess, who sat sipping a cherry coke, a modest smile on her face. The blonde started up the easy chords of the song. 

Kari pulled the hand of her blonde companion with a flirtatious smile.

"Come on TK, let's dance." Smiling in return, the two walked out towards the dance floor. Daisuke seemed a little crushed.

"Hey Dai-"

"Call me Davis."

"Okay Davis. You seem kind of _triste_. ¿_Bailamo conmigo_?" Davis shrugged and took her hand.

"I don't speak Spanish, but if you're asking me to dance, sure." The two joined the dance floor.

Could you whisper in my ear

The things you wanna feel

I'll five you anything

To feel it comin'

Do you wake up on your own

And wonder where you are

You live with all your thoughts

Mimi stood up and cheered as she also joined the dance floor by herself and danced around with some of the other fans while Yamato sang his heart out. 

I wanna wake up where you are

I won't say anything at all

So why don't' you slide

Yeah, we're gonna let it slide

Don't you love the life you've killed

The priest is on the phone

Your father hit the wall

Your ma disowned you

Don't suppose I'll ever know

What it means to be a man

Something I can't change

I'll lie around it

I wanna wake up where you are

I won't say anything at all

So why don't you slide

The red haired guy came down to survey everything on the bottom level. Mimi recognized him and walked over, smiling happily.

"Hi!" The girl yelled over the music, causing the guy to jump. He smiled and nodded back, gesturing a hand shake to her.

"My name is Mimi! What's your name?" 

"Call me Izzy!" The young man yelled back with a smile. 

"Okay Izzy! Good job on the effects! They're wicked cool!" Izzy nodded his thanks, and with a final smile, waved and went back upstairs on the over hang to adjust some new shades of color in the club.

And I'll do anything you ever 

Dreamed to be complete 

Little pieces of the nothing that fall

May put your arms around me

What you feel is what you are

And what your are is beautiful

May do you wanna get married

Or run away

And I'll do anything you ever dreamed to be complete

Little pieces of the nothing that fall

May put your arms around me

Whatyou feel is what you are

And what you are is beautiful

May do you wanna get married

Or run away

As the last part of the refrain played, the loud custom of cheers echoed through out the building and a ways down the street. In the midst of everything, Mimi saw Yamato wave to her and mouth to her 'Back Stage'. Smiling softly, she nodded and waved back as the band regressed back into the curtains. 

"Better tell Sora where I'm going to be…" The auburn haired med-student approached the table where, to no surprise, Tai and Sora where still sitting in the exact same position.

"Hey Sora, Hey Tai."

":sigh:"

":sigh:"

"I'm gonna be back stage okay? Don't leave without me."

":sigh: Sure…"

":hum: Okay, bye…" 

Receiving a big sweatdrop, Mimi nodded slowly and walked off towards the backstage entrance off to the side of the server's bar.

Back there, 'Rebellious' was packing up. Matt caught sight of the young woman and smiled, finished packing his guitar in it's case and bid his friends goodbye before jogging over towards her.

"So, what did you think?" 

"You guys were great! Everyone loved it!"  
"Did you?" The girl cocked head to the side and uttered in a small voice,

"Of course I did." Another profound smile crossed his face as the blonde nodded.

"Good." 

And that's how it pretty much went for the next following weeks between the two. On the weekdays, our heroine seemed to be normal, not so flirtatious anymore, but cheery and happy. And while Joe seemed to get more suspicious about this 'Yamato' character, Yamato got more and more interested in Mimi herself. And pretty soon, Mimi found herself feeling the same way. Of course, neither was going to be the first to say so. 

Friday Night…

Mimi Tachikawa and Matt Ishida sat on the porch swing they'd recently discovered behind the building in a comfortable silence. How they were sitting would have given anyone the impression that they were dating, but then, they weren't, so as long as the two knew it, they'd agreed that it didn't matter. So while Mimi let her head rest on Matt's shoulder and while Matt quietly strummed one of his many old guitars trying out new song ideas, they enjoyed each other's company in peaceful tranquility. Finally, Mimi broke the silence.

"Matt?"

"Yes?" The blonde stopped strumming his guitar and leaned back, shifting this way and that until he was sure that his companion was comfortable, then closed his eyes.

"If I ask you this question, you won't freak or anything right?" One of the icy blue eyes opened and glanced uneasily at the eighteen year old woman, one year younger than he.

"No." Mimi sighed gently.

"Matt…I'm pregnant." Matt's eyes widened beyond proportion (we're talking like above and beyond Sailor Moon eyes) before finally easing down to a low tremble.

"Okay…" He managed to utter out. Mimi smiled and snuggled a little closer with a giggle.

"Just kidding. I was just testing to make sure you're ready." A rather loud sigh dispersed from a rather relieved blonde who made a quick, uncomfortable squirm after such a scare.

"Matt…I think, I should tell you something that I've been thinking about for a long time. It's just kind of a question that I've been thinking about since…that night I first met you, you know." The auburn haired girl paused, trying to predict what her companion was thinking, but received nothing from him so she continued.

"This is just a really stupid question but, how come you never try to kiss me?" Yamato glanced down slightly, just enough to see her face wondering up at him, honey brown eyes sparkling in the moonlight. The blonde musician shrugged.

"Because…I don't want you to be uncomfortable or feel pressured into something you don't want. I'd never want you to feel that way, Mimi. I-" The nineteen-year-old cut off suddenly and looked away.

"Never mind." The girl realized him from her soft embrace and looked up, confused.

"What?" 

"Nothing. Forget I said it." 

"Please, I want to-"  
"Just drop it!" He shouted suddenly and looked down with an expression Mimi couldn't read. Sighing quickly, the blonde stood and grabbed his guitar.

"I'm sorry…I just…" Shaking his head roughly he turned and left. 

You can imagine how Mimi must have felt, left sitting there completely stunned on a slightly rocking porch bench, just being left for a reason she didn't understand. Surprisingly though, for the first time in her life, she felt no emotion. Like a deadpan or mime, she stood and walked silently home, having no ride home that cold Friday Night and simply went to sleep, not uttering a word to a concerned Sora and Jewel. And Mimi never cried. 

End of Chapter 2

Okay, only or two more chapters to go! Hurry, click into the next one!

Artemis 


	3. Love Song Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon! 

Nothing else to say, just read!

Love Song Part 3

Mimi didn't cry on Monday or Tuesday. She didn't speak to anyone save the teachers on Wednesday through Thursday, and barely spoke to anyone Friday morning or afternoon. Even Tai seemed highly concerned when Sora confided Mimi's current condition with him, and told her that Matt had been the same way; distant and silent. And then, Friday Evening came…

Mimi walked slowly backstage after a week of self reflection, trying to figure out exactly what she said wrong. She went through every word exactly, even went so far as to look certain key words up. But everything proved negative. So now there was nothing left to do but ask Yama why he did what he did and how it could be avoided in the future.

Her trip, however, was cut majorly short when she heard a rather…disturbing...giggle come from their usual meeting place. Mimi could her the a feminine voice, if that was what you'd call it, and the bell of Yamato's voice but not what he was saying.

"Oh Matt. It was so nice to invite me to your secret meeting place." The sound of the blonde's voice could be heard but wasn't clear, though Mimi was straining to hear.

"Enough games. You know that…I like you and all. And deep down, I'll be honest, VERY deep down, I know that you like me too. And when two people like each other, there's always the possibility of being…more than friends." Matt's voice could be heard louder, but not quite loud enough. Then, there was a sudden sound of scrabbled footsteps in Mimi's direction, and the girl was about to hide when the steps suddenly stopped and something was thrown against the wall. Not standing the suspense, Mimi looked around the corner and to her horror saw that crazy, maroon haired girl kissing Matt! Immediately, Yamato saw Mimi and threw the girl away, running towards her instantly.

"Mimi! Please, it's not-" The auburn haired girl spun around, tears stinging her eyes yet still not a drop fell.

"It's always 'It's not what you think' isn't it Matt? How ironic. If you lied about never wanting me to feel uncomfortable you're obviously lying now." With that, Mimi Tachikawa spun on her heel, more angry than anything else. 

Matt watched his dream spin around the corner, something aching at him, telling him to follow. Before he could begin to run, however, a slender hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Matt…I'm-"

"Just…save it Jun." His voice warbled out soft and harsh as the blonde ran away from the secret spot and down the corridor.

Mimi dialed a number quickly, one she'd memorized by heart. 

"Hello? This is Joe."

"Joe?"

"Mimi?"

"Could you come and pick me up?" There was a brief silence.

"Sure Mimi. Where are you?"

"I'm at "Rock This Way"."

"I was going to pass there. I'll be there in a minute. Okay?" 

"Okay. Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem Mimi-san." 

Mimi Tachikawa put down the public phone and waited silently, never a cry or sniffle but the silent sound of breath against phone booth glass until a navy blue sedan pulled up in front of the club. Recognizing the car, Mimi stepped out of the phone booth as, ironically, a crack of thunder sounded in the sky, marking the beginning of a storm. Just as the car disappeared down the street, Yamato Ishida ran out into the pouring rain and looked around for any sign. Seeing none, he sighed deeply and ran towards his car.

A shaky hand unlocked the door to the Tachikawa residence in the dark while two morose figures stood on the porch. Mimi opened the door and turned the knob, finally turning back towards Joe and looking down at the ground. Both of them were soaking from the rain, just being outside for thirty or so seconds. 

"Arigato, Joe."

"It's no problem Mimi. Just call if you need anything else." She nodded and quickly reached up, kissing him quickly on the cheek before slowly walking inside and shutting the door. Joe touched his cheek where she kissed him, shook his head and walked towards his car. 

The auburn haired girl threw her keys on the table and collapsed in a wave of tears that had been pent up for a week. She would have liked to talk it over with her mother but both of her parents were off in New York for the week on a business trip. Sora was out on a triple date with Tai, Hikari and Takeru, and Daisuke and Jewel, in some place downtown. Sniffling slightly, Mimi was just about to wash into another wave of despair when the doorbell rang. 

Wiping her eyes quickly, she opened the door to star directly into the blue eyes of none other than Yamato. 

"What do you want?" Her icy words stung his shoulder more than the pounding rain. He too was soaking wet, blonde hair plastered onto his face showing it's length.

"Mimi, I want to talk to you. Please, could I just-"

"I don't really think there's anything to talk about." 

"You're jumping to conclusions. Don't…don't be like that." Yamato laughed out for some reason, his eyes shiny like glass. Mimi didn't have anything else to say except the one word on her tongue.

"Go." Matt cocked his head to one side.

"Please can't you just-"

"JUST GO AWAY!" The girl screamed, tears running down her face and splattering the wet ground. Matt fell silent.

"Is that what you really want me to do, Mimi?" She looked away, crossing her arms and leaning on the door frame. A flash of spontaneous lightning flashed, illuminating only half of his face while he stood forlorn and sad. A deep shudder escaped the girl's lips as her ice cold face still refused to meet his.

"Just go." 

Looking like a lost puppy, Yamato Ishida turned his back to her and walked down the pathway back towards his BMW. Mimi wanted to call him back, but she didn't. She wanted to appoligze, to take him and hold him and tell him everything okay. But she didn't. She didn't do anything except watch him leave. 

"Mama?"

"Mimi dear, is that you?"

"Yeah mom. I…I wanted to ask if I could join you in New York for the next four months." 

"Well, of course dear but I don't know-"

"Thanks mom. I'll start packing."

"But Mimi, Mimi-"

:click: 

It was only ten minutes after the exit of Yamato Ishida did Mimi realize that their was nothing left for her in Japan. At least not at the time. New York would be good for her, she realized. Busy, prosperous, no one caring enough bother her, nothing to think about. Her college credits would take care of the two month absence without much trouble and credit to spare, after all, it was already April. Quickly and carelessly stuffing some clothing into the suitcase while she typed on her mini pink laptop, her eyes reluctantly lingered over three pictures on the wall. One was of Joe, the other of Sora and Jewel, and the last was of Matt, a picture she'd cut out from a flyer at the club. Mimi pulled two out of three pictures down from the wall and huffed angrily. Logging onto the airline web site, she typed in her name, and discovered that her mother had already booked her flight, which was to take place tomorrow afternoon. No smile crossed her pink lips, no light flickered with excitement in her eyes. All there was left was sorrow. Leaving the computer on without even clicking the 'Shut Down' button, she crawled into her bed and went into a restless sleep.

_"Matt, what are you doing?" Her voice seemed to echo throughout the warped dimension, haunting and deep. She couldn't see the object in his hand, but it glinted in the moonlight. Her eyes widened when it turned out to be a razor. Yamato slowly lifted it towards the pale skin of his wrist, his eyes dark and sad._

"Goodbye Mimi." With one quick swipe, a line of blood poured out and instantly, he collapsed. She screamed in terror but she couldn't reach him, watching he slowly let his life drain away. She could see the pain in his eyes, she wanted so much to help him. But there was nothing she could do. And it hurt.

Finally, she ran towards him and lifted his head.

"Matt? Matt?" The words bounced off the walls into the emptiness. But no response came. She'd been to late. He was gone. 

"Matt? Matt, please!" A tear came running down her cheek, beginning to ripple him out of existence.

"Matt?! Matt! MATT PLEASE!"

Mimi flew out of bed with wild eyes, looking around desperately. She found Sora and Jewel staring at her curiously.

"Are you okay?" Mimi took in a deep breath and nodded, glancing at the clock. She only had two hours before her flight left! The auburn haired girl shrieked and jumped out of bed running into the bathroom quickly. Jewel watched her curiously.

"That is one _loco mamasita_." Sora's eyes happened to catch the computer screen and read the details, gasping suddenly. 

"Jewel! Mimi's leaving for New York in two hours!" Without thinking she grabbed the phone off of hook and dialed a number.

":yawn: Hello?"

"Tai! Mimi's leaving the country!"

"WHAT?!"

"I need you and Yamato to get the airport as quick as possible, okay?"

"Sure Sora. See you there."

"See ya." 

__

Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind,  
One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering, (oh wondering),  
How it could be now, oh might have been, (oh might have been),  
Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go,  


Mimi ignored the rants of from Sora Takenouchi and Joya Briseno as they tried to talk some sense into her while she drove down to Odiaba Airport. Her mind was on Matt and only Matt, how he was such a jerk and so dishonest, and how she ever cared about someone like him in the first place. 

  
_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
_

Tai met them in the airport, Mimi still had a whole half an hour before her flight could even board. 

"Matt said he's not coming." Sora's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"What do you mean he's not coming?" Tai shrugged pathetically. Sora restrained herself from choking the nearest person and sighed.

"We've got to do something! Tai, can't you see this whole ordeal is standing in the way of true love!?!" The carrot-top screamed in a whisper to her brown haired companion. Tai glanced over at Mimi and sighed stiffly. She looked lost and alone, not like herself at all. The boy glanced back at his accomplice and nodded sadly, hoping for everyone's sake that Matt would come.

  
_Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time,  
And tomorrow can never be cause yesterday is all that fills my mind,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering (oh wondering),  
How it should be now, oh might have been (oh might have been),  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go,  
_

Yamato Ishida sat placidly on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, imaging the image of Mimi or Tai's face when he told them he wasn't coming. Really, he only wanted to make her happy. She wanted him to leave. That's what he was doing. Leaving her alone for the rest of her life until she wanted him back, which of course would never happen. The phone rang again, but the blonde didn't bother to pick it up. 

"Hi, you've reached Yamato Ishida. I'm either not home or just not picking up, so if you're not insulted by this answering machine message you can drop me a line after the beep."

:beep:

"Matt, this is Sora. Listen, I don't know what happened with you and Mimi last night but you need to get your scrawny butt- :Tai, just shut up I know what I'm doing: :rustle rustle: :sigh: :Fine!: :ahem: Just get down to the airport before Mimi leaves! Matt, she's leaving for New York! New York, you know? Big Apple? Land of no return? (no offense to you New Yorkers or anything ^.^;) You've got to get down here NOW! We're at Gate 12 7-34. Hurry!"   


__

I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,  
There's no use looking back oh wondering, (oh wondering),  
Because love is a strange and funny thing, (and funny thing),  
No matter how I try, I try I just can't say goodbye, no no no no,  


"Do you think he'll come?" Jewel asked, as worried as the other two for his own sake. Tai shrugged again.

"I hope so." 

  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.

Finally, the flight line was called and Mimi got up to board the plane. 

"Mimi, you can't do this! You'd be leaving us all behind!" Sora pleaded. The auburn haired girl shrugged lifelessly and moved towards the stewardess at the door. 

"But…think about your life! You'd live in New York with all the strange people and…and dirty bathrooms…and, I hear their morning commutes are terrible!" Tai tried his hand at making her stay but to no avail.

"_Chica_, please don't do this. It's not right…something just seems so wrong about it." The chocolate éclair haired teenager told gently. Joe came running up but was blocked out of the way by Tai who was trying to pull Mimi away from the dock. 

"Mimi…you're parents told me what was going on last night. What am I going to do without you?" The honey haired young woman actually turned around at this, tears stinging her eyes as she shook her head.

"I'm…I'm sorry." 

"Mimi! Mimi stop! Mim- ow! Move out of the way, dang it! UGH! MIMI!" Mimi looked up beyond everyone else at the charging blonde moving 40 mph towards her. Suddenly feeling a sense of panic that she might just change her mind, the honey-eyed girl turned around and started to run away while Tai and Sora were distracted. Matt arrived and would have ran after the girl, if the stewardess hadn't had been there to stop him.

"I'm sorry sir. You can't board without a ticket." He stopped struggling and, with a deep motioned his hand over his shoulder, head down as he did so and walked away. To either of the quartet, they'd never seen anyone look so sad and forlorn, so lost and confused before. Or regretful in such a manner, even Jyou, who'd never met Yamato before. 

__

I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  


Mimi looked outside of the window of her airplane, her eyes glancing over every person she would be leaving behind. Her eyes seemed to linger on Joe and Sora, who were talking together. She could tell they were talking about… Speaking of which, she couldn't stop herself from glancing at the blonde who sat with his back up against the glass while Tai and Jewel tried to console him. 

"Ma'am?" Mimi looked up at the kindly man who smiled gently towards her.

"I believe this is for you. Please, the giver asked me to take it as a memoir of Japan." Mimi nodded gratefully as the man walked away, opening a small gray box. It was necklace made of white gold, a small heart incased with an emerald. Gasping despite her sad disposition, she wondered how anyone could have afforded something like that. Sighing softly, Mimi tucked the precious trinket in her bag; she could barely comprehend what was happening. And as her plane started away towards New York, her last thoughts were on her love she was leaving behind.

__

I never found the words to say, (never found the words to say),   
You're the one I think about each day, (you're the one I think about each day),  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
A part of me will always be with you, oooohhh 

Turning just slightly to see the plane as it flew away, while tons of tears slipped down his cheeks internally but no tears fell physically, he whispered to himself softly.

"Mimi, where'd you go?"

"Oh Mimi, I was so worried that you were in some sort of trouble!" Mrs. Tachikawa embraced her exhausted daughter in the airport and her father patted her back softly. 

"It's nothing mom, really." Without a second thought her parents ushered her off towards a taxi and the hotel room.

"Sora, I'm worried. It's been nearly three days and already he looks like Mimi just up and died or something." Taichi Yagami mumbled to his girlfriend (Taiora fans cheer!) as he sat on the couch in the Yagami household, her head resting in his lap while they sat in silence. The red-head glanced at the still blonde figure sitting in a chair across the room, staring blankly at a wall with his guitar in hand, but no music flowing out.

"Matt? Earth to Matt. Come in Matt." But to no avail. 

Meanwhile, in New York, Mimi's parents were experiencing the same problem…

"Oh Corin. I don't know what to do. She's never been like this before. Only eight stores and three shopping bags!" Bell Tachikawa burst into a flood of tears on her husband's shirt. Corinith stroked her back gently.

"It's okay Bell. Mimi…is just, going through one of those teenage girl problems were wouldn't understand anymore." Bell hugged her husband again softly and stood up.

"You're right Corin. But I'm still going to talk to her." 

Mimi stared at her ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. As of the moment, she was convinced it was the only thing in the universe that wouldn't lead her thoughts to a certain person. And yet again, as she glanced at the beautiful necklace in her hand, she stood corrected. A knock at the door startled the girl's thoughts, and as quickly as she jumped up in fright was the necklace back in it's box and hidden behind her back as her mother walked in.

"Mimi, can I talk with you?" Shrugging idly and turning her attentions back to the twelve-millionth, two-hundredth dot on each panel from their to the bathroom, her bright haired mother sat down next to her on the bed and sighed. 

"Honey, you don't have to answer this but…" Bell stopped short of her question as her deep, amber eyes caught sight of the tiny box Mimi had set behind her and lifted it tenderly. Instantly, the young woman shrieked.

"Mom, don't…just." Too late. Bell had already opened the small jewelry box and revealed the precious necklace with a gasp. It sparkled in her jewel-like eyes with a small reflection of color. It was here that the carrot-haired woman noticed a small piece of white paper enfolded behind the backing and removed the letter, unfolding it gently.

"Mimi…I think you might want to read this…" She said before got a chance to read it, thinking it would be best to let the person meant to receive the message have the honor. By then, the honey-haired girl had gone back to softly counting the holes in the ceiling.

"Could you read it for me, please?" Mimi asked in a soft, whisper. The mother started reading slowly.

"Dear Mimi…"

Dear Mimi,

I'm sorry this probably didn't get given to you by hand; I'm not sure you would have taken it if I did. If your wondering where I got this, I'm going to be honest, I wouldn't have enough money to put a down payment for a link in the chain of this necklace; it was my mother's before she died a long time ago. I remember, she told me before she gave it to me, to give it to a thief. I didn't quite understand until now. That's why I'm giving it to you. My mother meant to give it to the girl in my life who stole my heart. You can consider this present whatever kind of gift you want to, but for me, I guess if you're never returning back to me, I'll consider it my going away present to you. I wish you all the best in your new life Mimi. And no matter how painful, please, don't ever forget me. I won't forget you…

Forever yours, 

Yamato Ishida

Bell Tachikawa sniffled as she put the note back inside it's velvet pocket of the box along with the necklace and wiped the traces of water in the corners of her eyes where tears had started forming. 

"Mimi…I think there's someone back there who really cares for you." Mimi looked beside herself and at her mother, who stood now smoothing out her skirt.

"And you know what I think?" She said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her into a soft hug.

"I think you feel exactly the same way." Releasing Mimi from her hold, the woman's cheerful smile returned as she started pulling items off of the other woman's dresser and into a small bag.

"Mama? What are you doing?" Mimi's mom smiled softly as she pulled out the hot pink suitcase and put various articles of clothing inside.

"Packing."

"Packing for what?"

"For your return to Japan." Mimi stumbled in surprise and landed on one of the twin beds in her room.

"Japan?! I can't…I can't go back! I just got here a few days ago and…" Bell shrugged without looking up and continued to sort clothing.

"Young lady, you are going back to Japan and that's final." A soft smile broke out onto the delicate face of the younger of the two woman in the room.

"Oh mom. You're the greatest." 

End of Part Three!

Okay, only one more chapter to go! :crowd gasps!: I can't believe I'm actually going to finish a story that's more than two parts! Wow! Okay, I just wanted to ask people that if they're going to flame me, at least flame me for having a bad story of thin plot or something. Not just for some D.A., lame-o, immature reason as they don't like the character coupling. You like Sorato? Or Taito? Or Takari? (Takari rules!) Don't take this rudely, but I don't care. So people like 'dreamer' and 'matt' can stop flaming me without leaving e-mail addresses for my love of Mimato. Hmm…I wrote a Mimato. I'm going to continue to write Mimato. Gee, that must suck for you! Don't like it? Don't read it. And don't flame me for it either. (please note, this is only to those specific people or people who are thinking about doing this in the future. I mean no disrespect to anyone else who believe anything else) So anyway, comments? RATIONAL flames? Winter parkas with indoor-thermostats? (are those real?) Send them all to me at [Artetiegr@hotmail.com!][1] Ja ne!

   [1]: mailto:Artetiegr@hotmail.com!



	4. Love Song Part 4

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own digimon

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own digimon? I mean, HELLLOO?! Is it even legal for teenagers to own a popular TV series? Sheesh!

Okay peoples, this is the long awaited (not really) last part! :crowd cheers: AND, you'll be…let's see, what's the word? Um…shocked, maybe? To hear that I've decided to redo the story 'Legend of Digitus' even though it's stupid and it sucks and other such stuff. Only this time :sob: I'm not letting people sign up to be in it. Certain people will be in it, as in people from the other version, but I always forget people and then I get all confused and then I start whacking out and nothing gets done. So ANYWAY, enough about that. On with the show or fic…or…whatever. Just read it!

Love Song

Taichi Yagami was worried. Yamato had been staying over his house for the whole week (Sora insisted so that he could keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't do something nuts) and so far, the only thing he heard his best friend say was the occasional 'sigh' or 'no'. Presently, Sora was helping her mother out at their flower shop while Yamato continued to stare at the wall. The latest issue of 'Rock Today' magazine was settled in his lap collecting dust (the page hadn't been turned in the past four days, Tai checked) and every time Tai actually got his buddy prepared to play the guitar, the blonde would always drop the pick inside the hole and Taichi just didn't know how the heck to get them out. So far, Kari calculated, there had to be at least thirteen guitar picks inside. 

The little timer on Tai's watch beeped, signaling the mop-haired boy to have another lost conversation with Matt, just to make sure he didn't forget how to talk.

"Hey Matt."

":sigh:"

"Got any new songs formulating?"  
"no."

"How about lyrics?"  
"no."

"Um, any ideas for-"

"no." 

"Are you just going to stare there and look at the wall for the rest of your life? I mean, I can't keep telling the band that you're suffering from Cybridus Comatius and no one is allowed to see you except Sora and I because we've already caught it three and a half times before."

":sigh:"

"Matt?"

":sigh:"

"Matty?"  
":sigh:"  
"Yamato, I'm gay."

":sigh:"

"I'm going to become a transvestite."

":sigh:"

"My life goal is to be a Swedish nun and move to Mount Fuji." 

":sigh:"

"I've got breast cancer."  
":sigh:"

Taichi let his head fall into one hand as he watched his friend continue to stare at the wall, lifeless and pan-faced. Frowning, the nineteen-year-old went into the kitchen and filled a glass of water to the brim, carefully walked over to Yamato not spilling a drop, and dumped the whole thing on his best bud's head. The blonde jumped up in surprise.

"Dude, what the heck did you do that for?!"

"You were starting to freak me out!"

"You're the one who's going to be a transvestite." Taichi was about to go off when he cracked a sly grin.

"So you WERE listening!" The blonde growled and plopped back into the chair, letting his trance go back to the wall. Tai gave a defeated sigh and went towards the couch and sat back down.

"Can't you see I'm in mourning?"

"It's not like she's dead."

"She might as well be! She still won' talk to me, I can't talk to her. I think about her everyday, wishing she were here with me…and it's just that she's…she's not." He trailed off slowly, letting his head drop. Tai cocked his head sideways, a wave of seriousness washing over him.

"Do you really love her that much, Matt?" The musician turned his head away.

"So much it hurts." 

Taichi gazed at his best friend for a moment longer, studying his face. Coming to a sudden realization, the adolescent lifted the white phone off of the hook and dialed a number he knew by heart. 

"Hello?"

"Hi there. This is Tai."

"Oh hi Tai. What's up?"

"I need to ask you a favor. You know about…" Yamato looked up at his companion as he talked on the phone with some unknown person. After about five minutes and multitudes of thanks Taichi hung up the phone. 

"If you're wondering, that was Koushiro's girl."

"Miyako Inoue?"

"Yeah. She's pulling a few strings for a ticket to New York." The blonde artist raised his thin, delicate eyebrows. Tai rolled his eyes.

"Get a clue, Yamato. You're going to New York to get Mimi." Yamato instantly frowned before standing up for the first time since he went to the bathroom that morning.

"Tai, she doesn't want me. Why are you sending me to a person who obviously doesn't want to be around me? Forget it. I'm not going. Send that…that Jyou guy or something." Yama made a quick swipe at his blonde hair and grabbed his guitar case before making his way towards the door. 

The chocolate eyed eighteen-year-old let his jaw drop.

"Wait a minute, just stop right there." Matt came to a halt in his tracks, never turning his back.

"I'm giving you a chance to go and confess your undying love and save you a world full of heartache and you're just going to waltz out on me? I don't think so, Yamato. Because if you're not going to get on the plane to New York at 4:00, then I am." The icy-eyed young man stalled for a moment clenched his fists tighter around the soft case of his instrument, but continued to walk out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Tai huffed an angry sigh and started packing.

Jyou Kido stared out of the clouded window with a soft sigh. He missed her, he really did. It wasn't like they'd ever been anything official; boyfriend, couple, item. No, never in the time he'd known her. But…he really thought there was something there… Mimi Tachikawa had been the college student's childhood friend for nearly eight years. Since they were kinds, they lived in the same apartment building for a while, then she moved across town.

__

When somebody loved me

Everything was beautiful

Every hour we spent together

Lives within my heart

And when she was sad

I was there to dry her tears

And when she was happy so was I

When she loved me

He was always there to dry her tears, and his smile could never fail to mirror her own. But that was a long time ago; when they were just silly kids.

__

Through the summer and the fall

We had each other that was all

Just she and I together

Like it was meant to be

Every summer they'd play together in the park in the middle of town. Sometimes with Sora and another boy named Koushiro, sometimes just by themselves. He remembered with a melancholy smile how he used to read her books until she fell asleep on his shoulder in the park on the oak bench.

__

And when she was lonely

I was there to comfort her

And I knew that she loved me

After a few more years, Mimi moved again, this time to New York, in America. He waited everyday for her to come back, which eventually ended up being quite a few years. Sora was always in close contact, Joe talked to her a lot and asked questions occasionally. Nothing much, just a long period of time of emptiness. He must have waited forever for her to write; she never did.

__

So the years the went by

I stayed the same

But she began to drift away

I was left alone

Still I waited for the day

When she'd say

I will always love you

Then, right when he was just about to graduate, she came back and went to the same high school as the rest of them, but not as chummy with everyone as she used to be, however. It was like he wasn't even there; like different universes.

__

Lonely and forgotten

Never thought she'd look my way

And she smiled at me and held me

Just like she used to do

Like she loved me

When she loved me

But on graduation, the last day of school, she came up from behind and hugged him. And they stayed like that for a long time in front of school.

__

When somebody loved me

Everything was beautiful

Every hour we spent together 

Lives within my heart

When she loved me

Now, Jyou realized, that would never happen again. It was bound to happen; the blue-haired young man had known that since day one, like a bulletin pinned to the back of his head that they'd never be anything more than friends.

"I guess…it just wasn't meant to be…" He sighed morosely. 

Yamato had won her heart like a carnival prize; with experience and a little bit of luck. But he knew he really did love the auburn haired beauty, probably more than he himself ever would, and it was this reason alone that Joe Kido would nor could ever hate the blonde haired musician who stole his only love. 

"That's life, I guess." Jyou Kido stated and pulled off his glasses, wiping the foggy glass and around his deep brown eyes before placing them back on and standing up from the window. Right then, in the corner of his eye, the blue haired student caught the familiar splotch of blonde. Right then and there, with some hidden instinct, he ran out of the door towards the sidewalk.

Yamato was walking quickly, trying to get back home before the rain started to fall again. It was pretty obvious he was a little on the grouchy side, perhaps more distraught than moody.

"Yamato! Wait!" Huffing angrily, Matt set his guitar down and turned around, coming face to face with Joe Kido.

"Yamato…:huff puff: I just wanted to tell you…You need to go get her." The musician's temper started to boil.

"Why does the world keep telling me that?!"  
"Why are you ignoring them? Mimi Tachikawa is a great girl. You don't know what you're passing up, Yamato."

"Then why don't you go and get her then?" The icy-blue eyed nineteen-year-old growled out and lifted his guitar.

"Because she deserves someone better than me, who loves her more than anyone ever will and anything else in the world. She deserves you, and only you." Matt nodded sarcastically and turned to walk away.

"Nice speech but I'm not interested." That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Jyou grabbed the blonde's shoulder and spun him around, punching him right in the jaw. The moody adult fell to the ground in shock and dropped his guitar.

  
(The crowd cheers!)

"What's your problem?!"

"You're my problem, Yamato! It's hard to give up someone you love so they can be happy, don't you understand?! For crying out loud, she loves you! It's as plain as sunset! And YOU'RE just too proud to go and tell her you love her back! It's really immature! I know it, Japan knows it, the WORLD knows it! So do the WORLD a favor and get over yourself and get her back!" Having let that all out, Joe pushed a hand through his blue hair and helped him up.

"I'm not going to let something like this stand in the way of her happiness. Here, take this." Joe pushed a blue and white plane ticket into Yamato's hands.

"I was going to go myself but…it's not my place. Please, don't make that mistake." With a soft smile he pushed his glasses up again and wiped the glossiness out of the dark swirls and let them fall into his nose again. Then, he started to walk away.

"Oh yeah, and Yamato? Take care of her, okay?" Matt pulled his gaze away from the tickets in his hand and looked up at the slightly taller adult and nodded.

"I will. Thanks Jyou."

"Don't mention it Yamato." Yamato was just about to turn around but then he turned back.

"Hey man, call me Matt." The older student nodded kindly.

"Okay then…Matt."

"Flight 297, Los Angeles to Tokyo now boarding. Flight 297, Los Angeles to Tokyo now boarding." Mimi Tachikawa yawned and made her way towards the last flight of the day. She'd been traveling all night to get to Los Angeles from New York and finally, the trip from there to Japan wouldn't be that much longer. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and getting a last good look at the open, spacious area that was the United States, she grabbed her mini-purse and boarded the dock.

"Excuse me, Sir. Do you know what time we'll be arriving in Tokyo?" The dark-eyed man looked up from his clipboard and checked his watch.

"Hmm…we should be in Tokyo about…2:00 I believe." 

"You should get to the airport at about 2:45 with traffic. There's always traffic." Hikari Yagami instructed as she, Takeru, and Yamato all sat around the den table. 

"Not any earlier?" Takeru asked as he peered down at the line-riddled map of the county.

"Nope. It's an hours' drive to Tokyo from Odiaba. You have to leave at about 1:30 if you want to be there fifteen minutes early." The light-brown haired teenager informed the two, dumb-founded blondes who sat with her. She examined their perplexed faces while closing the roadmap guide.

"Geez, don't act so surprised. Why do you think Taichi never gets lost?" 

Yamato had returned home after his interlude with Joe Kido to find his brother and his brother's :ahem: :deep breath: 'very good friend who is a girl but not necessarily a girlfriend because he and Kari were just platonic friends and he would never ever, EVER try to make a move on Kari even though she was gorgeous but since she only thought of him as a friend then there really was nothing between them except empty space' girl (space) friend (try saying that 5 times fast!). And even though they flirted immensely with each other, Matt had made a personal bet with himself that they would be dating within the day, if not the very hour. 

It was around this time that the blonde haired band leader happened to glance at the clock. 

"Yikes! 1:15! Gotta go! Tell Tai there's something for him on the counter! See ya!" In a flash Yamato had his very lightly packed suitcase and guitar and was nearing the door. Right before he was out, through, he eyed the two teens with mock sternness.

"Oh, and behave yourselves…"

"Good-BYE, Matt!" They called with an embarrassed tone and waved the nineteen-year-old away. Smiling coyly he shut the door. TK and Kari waved until the footsteps echoed away and put their hands down…on the others. Blushing, the one eyed the other and vise versa until Takeru started to move his hand away. His brunette companion grasped his hand quickly, blushing. A redder shade rose to the seventeen-year-old boy's face.

"Kari…I…" And as he stared into her brown sugar eyes, the melting smile on her face mirroring his own, he knew there was no reason to continue.

Mimi Tachikawa held a calculator in her hand as she clicked away at the small buttons.

"Okay…If I remember my algebra…or, whatever this is, I should get to the Ishida residence at…3:15…that is if I leave right away." She stated quietly to herself and let the device slip back into her purse. A yawn escaped her lips…she'd been traveling for almost twelve hours from Los Angeles to Japan alone, and now only had a half hour left to go. 

"2:30 here in :yawn: American time…if I hurry…I can't get out of the airport later than 2:30…" The auburn haired medical student drifted into slumber.

Taichi Yagami pushed open the door and stepped into the Ishida residence with a look of panic on his face.

"Matt? Hey-" All the air slipped out of Tai's abnormally large lungs as he saw his best friend's little brother and his very own little sister hands clasped and lips caught with one another from over the table. Both of them seemed completely void of his presence. And although the twenty-year-old would have given them both a very strict lecture, he was in too much of a hurry to be himself.

"Alright, enough. Where's Matt?" Hikari motioned over the counter, never opening her eyes, never saying a word, and never taking her face away from Takeru's. The dark-haired young man sighed in an annoyed voice before grabbing the note and glancing it over.

Tai, 

Hope you're happy. Gone girl getting. Wish me luck!

Matt

Taichi gave a great, wide smile.

"YES!" And he never thought three phrases could make him so happy for someone else. Now all he could do was hope for the best. He traveled towards the door with a carefree smile.

"I'm going back home to tell Sora what's up. Mom wants you home by nine, okay Kari? Bye!" Neither of the teens made any motion. Tai gave them a wary glance before turning out the door. Moments later he popped back in, locked Matt's bedroom door from the inside (just to be safe) and eyed them curiously.

"Remember to breath!" Still, nothing. Rolling his eyes Tai whizzed out of the apartment building. 

Mimi's honey eyes glanced down at the land below. Just a few more minutes and she would be back in Japan…with Yamato…Matt…

Blush rose to her cheeks and she gave a small, stereotypical, lovesick sigh. 

"That sounds like love to me." She swiveled around quickly, coming face to face with, well, not an OLD woman, more like an OLDER woman. In her arms was the same type of bag she had.

"Is there someone down there?" The cherry pink turned beet red.

"Sort of…"

"Sort of? The way you sounded just seconds before was like you had the world tied up in a pink bow. Ah wait, I see…going back to correct some mistakes." She leaned in closer; Mimi could smell her light perfume.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck. You seem like a very nice girl; whoever you're after must be a very special someone."

"He is…" She whispered, her gaze averting slightly, then snapping back up. "But how do you know?" The woman leaned back in her chair and buckled her seat belt, a twinkle in her eye.

"Sometimes you can just tell…" Mimi nodded slowly, feeling oddly calm and well, different…it was something she really couldn't describe but it was there beating strong. 

"You should fasten your seatbelt. The captain should be announcing it soon."

"Attention passengers, please fasten your seatbelts and put up all trays. Please turn off any electrical equipment, we are about to land at Tokyo Airport." Mimi's eyebrows shot up in surprise. The lady shrugged.

"See?"  


Yamato ran into the airport, flying past various people, nothing but a small duffel bag and his guitar in hand.

"Kari was right, there is always traffic. I just didn't know there would be so much!" Quickly running up the stairs, he was stopped abruptly by a flash of familiar brown color in the corner of his eye. But before he could turn around, a woman of about thirty or forty touched his shoulder lightly.

"Excuse me, young man. Please don't take me as too terribly rude but could you watch this for a minute or two while I go and fetch something? It's very important." Yamato checked his watch; he didn't have much time for this but something came over him and he nodded briskly, taking the parcel from the woman's hand.

"Oh thank you so much. I'll be back quickly!" Matt sighed and leaned on the wall, his mind wondering what in the world that flash of brown could have been.

Mimi ran out of the airport, past various people and through the glass doors, her auburn hair flying afterwards. 

"Taxi!" A dark haired boy about the same age as her yelled to no avail. But this was far from her attention. 

"Taxi!" She yelled out. Immediately, a yellow car with two-tone checkers pulled up in front of her. The young man gawked at her as she climbed in. Quickly turning around, she made a peace sign.

"Girl power." 

Then climbed into the taxi car which started out of the airport.

Yamato was getting extremely annoyed. It had been nearly ten minutes so far and still no sign of the woman.

"Okay, I'll just have to go and find her, and give her back the bag. At this rate I'll miss my flight!" He started off in the direction he'd seen the owner of the bag go. 

"Sora!" Taichi burst open the door of the Takenouchi apartment to see his girlfriend reclining on the couch, watching TV.

"Tai! What's up?" The smile on his face just wouldn't fade. He ran over to her, scooping her up and spinning around and around before placing the dizzy young woman back on the ground.

"Tell me!"

"He's gone to get her! Look!" The dark-haired twenty-two-year-old handed his companion the note in his jittery hands. She glanced at it, the same huge smile plastering on her face as she shrieked with excitement and threw her arms around him. And after minutes of dancing around hugging, they quieted at the same time and both plopped on the couch with a sigh. 

"So…what do you think?"

"Happily ever after?"

"…yeah, me too!" The laughed for a while, their eyes met and closed, and then, silent, really kissed for the very first time. =^-^=

Mimi reached for her pack and unzipped it, burrowing into the contents for a hair brush to fix her hair. Feeling nothing, however, she peered inside.

"This isn't my bag…It must have gotten mixed up with the lady on the plane! Excuse me, mister taxi driver?" 

The car came to a screeching halt as she hurriedly ran out of the taxi and back into the airport, looking for the woman who'd switched bags with her. 

Now Matt was frantic. He had approximately five minutes to find this lady, give her back her bag and make it to his flight. Where could she possibly be? If it was some kind of big joke then why waste a bag on something so stupid?! Yamato was so frantic he wasn't even looking where he was going and flew into someone going in his direction. Papers and junk scattered all over the place. Instantly, both of the people took to shoving the items back in their perspective place.

"Sorry." Yamato mumbled.

"Same here." Mimi uttered back. Without another word they both lifted the bags and continued on in the opposite directions. 

The auburn haired girl happened to glanced down at the bag only to notice it was slightly different.

"Oh no! Excuse me!" The blonde turned around and stopped short.

"Um, I think we switched…bags…" Their eyes mixed and intertwined like rain clouds in the sky. 

"Matt…" She whispered in a trembling voice, eyes tearing up slightly. Slowly, he nodded, all thoughts about the bags or the flight or finding that woman suddenly evaporated like smoke. 

Immediately, Mimi stepped towards him, slowing a good distance away still, not knowing what to say. The necklace…she reached behind and unlatched the necklace. 

"Here…you'll want this back…I guess…" The honey-eyed young woman pushed her extended it towards him but he pushed it back.

"Keep it." His voice whispered. Mimi was…well, she was already speechless, but now she was just confused.

"In the letter…that you…w-wrote…was it…true? Everything?" Mimi could see the profile of his face as he turned away slightly and nodded. The girl cried out and lunged towards him, her arms falling around his neck as she cried and cried. She could feel his arms slip around her waist and hug her tighter to him, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I've been so terrible to you, Matt!" She whimpered from the crevice of space between his neck and chest.

"Don't…just…forget about it." Yamato cooed to her softly. It seemed as though no one was there, and this was a private world which they alone were in, together. 

Suddenly she pushed away and stared up at his face. A single tear had traced its way down his cheekbone and was nearing his chin. Her finger lifted and gingerly wiped it away.

"No more crying, okay?" She sniffed with a smile, honey eyes still glossy and cheeks still wet. He nodded up and down a small smile mirroring his face as well. They were standing so close she could feel his heart beating fast under his shirt. 

It happened like clockwork. Yamato leaned down, Mimi stepped up on her tip-toes slightly…

"There you are!" And nothing happened. Blushing, the two stepped away from each other and turned to see the middle-aged woman quickly walking towards them. 

"I was looking for you, young man! I see you've taken good care of my parcels then. Here's something for you." Mimi recognized the woman immediately. It was the woman from the plane, who gave her the advice…

Matt eyed the money, one-thousand yen, and shoved it gently away.

"No, it was my pleasure. You keep your money, ma'am." Mimi could feel his hand slip into hers. The woman smiled at them both.

"Thank you, again. And good luck to you two!" Both of the adults waved before the taller of the two ran off, pulling the other behind. The woman smiled, checking the watch on her wrist before shoving her hands in her pockets and strolling away. 

"Matt! Where are we going?!" He glanced back and smiled mischievously at her before continuing to go, rounding corners and such until finally he reached a desolate area of the airport at the farthest end of the airport. 

"What…?" 

"Come on." 

He led her to the big open window and looked out. Beautiful Tokyo was right under them, glittering in all its glory in the high sun. Mimi gasped with delight.

"How did you know about this place?" 

"I don't know." She smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

"Sometimes you can just tell, I guess." Then in a whirl her arms were back around his neck.

"So ask me already!" Yamato pretended to be thinking.

"I dunno…you'll have to convince me first." She stood up and kissed his cheek. The blonde shrugged.

"I'm convinced. So…do you want to go out for dinner or something?"  
"No." Matt cocked his head one way and then the other.

"Then where-" Her finger suppressed his words.

"Right here is just fine…" She whispered and stood up once more, closing her eyes, and touching her lips with his. 

The End

::sigh:: Gosh I love happy endings! Poor Jyou. But he'll get over it! Now, for the sequel…ack! J/K! What do you think? I think this was totally up to standards. ANYWAY, comments? Flames? Chocolate bunnies (Easter being tomorrow and all , you know…)? Send um' all to me at [Artetiegr@hotmail.com][1] or just review my story! Thanks and ja ne!

   [1]: mailto:Artetiegr@hotmail.com



End file.
